La Pijamada
by SophyHei
Summary: Drabble. Akane fue a una pijamada con sus amigas y extrañamente Ranma fue a recogerla. Es mi primer fic, lean y comenten.


****Los personajes de Rumiko Takahashi no me pertenecen, sólo la historia a continuación.

**La Pijamada**

_Por Monikawaii_

-¡Dosh añosh con eshe infeliz y nada!- gritaba Akane furiosa, algo pasada de copas. Había ido a una pijamada que Yuka organizó y como que jugando se antojaron de beber un poco de sake que los padres de la susodicha tenían guardados.

-Jejeje – se reía Sayuri de su amiga. Como era posible que llevaran dos años y aún no se habían ni abrazado, y ni que hablar de un beso. Y más aún todas sus amigas se enteraron ese mismo día de lo que pasaba entre Ranma y Akane, claro gracias a la penosa borrachera que tenía nuestra querida protagonista y a un juego muy conocido llamado "la botella".

-Otra, otra más- sugirió otra chica más. Todas disfrutaban de engañar a la peliazul, que no se daba cuenta de las tretas de sus amigas para hacerla hablar.

-¡Wuaaaaaaaaaaaaa! y ese idiota que she creerá, ¡hip!, pasheándose muy feliz con sus disque prometidash, ¡hip! Y cree que no estoy celosha ¡hip!- Y otro secreto más que antes guardaba con recelo, ahora se atrevía a gritarlo. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?, puso una cara de haber vuelto a la realidad.

-Oh no se está dando cuenta-

-Dénle más trago-

De pronto la puerta sonó muy fuerte. Un intruso había entrado muy enojado.

-¡Ranma!-

-¡Qué está pasando aquí!- miró a su prometida –¿Akane se puede saber que estás haciendo? Ya son las 3 de la mañana y no llamaste para que te recogiera- espetó.

-Eres bruto o que- Todas lo miraron confundidas, acaso no estaban en una pijamada, como que iba a recogerla.

-Jeje- rió Ranma un poco avergonzado – es que yo… bueno… jeje- volvió a reír. A saber por qué diablos se encontraba allí.

-Tarado-

Akane esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, Yuka se percató y decidió continuar con el juego, ahora él estaba presente y quiso darle una alegría a su amiga, quien no había parado de llorar toda la noche.

-Bien, te toca reto ahora- sus amigas la miraron confundidas, pero rápidamente comprendieron la señal.

-Si, si, te toca Akane.

La peliazul aceptó al instante, ya que no se encontraba en todos sus cabales, además que le importaba a ese lo que ella hiciera.

-Te reto a que beses a Ranma ahora-

-¿Eh?- el rostro del chico de la trenza se puso más rojo que su camisa, que por cierto ya andaba un poco desteñida, pequeñas gotas de sudor yacían por su frente.

-Oigan q-que l- les pasa, y-yo ni siquiera estoy ju- jugando, Akane ya vamo..

-Eshtá bien ¡hip!- Akane dijo esto muy sonriente. Dicho esto empezó a acercarse muy lentamente.

-¡ahhhh!- gritaron todas

-¡ahhhh!- el grito de horror de Ranma. –Akane q-que haces… e-estás muy ebria, mañana ni l-lo recordarás- ¿Akane?

Pero ella ya estaba a milímetros de él. Todas las chicas, parecía, miraban una película de suspenso, con palomitas incluidas.

Sintió unos labios suaves tocando su… ¿mejilla?.

Había que estar ahí para ver su enorme cara de decepción. Y de paso las de sus compañeras también.

-¡Rayos!- exclamó un Ranma un tanto furioso por la como siempre "linda actitud" de su "femenina" prometida, a quien ahora llevaba en la espalda a cuestas. Una vez más lo había engañado, la vez pasada con una cinta y ahora esto. Dio un pequeño suspiro.

-Oye Ranma, ¿estás enojado?- preguntó ella un poco más sobria.

-Claro que no- gritó –no tendría por qué estarlo-

-¿En verdad creíste que te besaría?-

-¡Bah! Acaso no lo hiciste-

-No seas bobo, sabes a lo que me refiero- agregó con dulzura.

Él soltó un poco su agarre, ¿por qué le molestó tanto?, pensó. Atrás quedaron sus cavilaciones.

-Yo nunca haría algo que no quisieras- finalizó Akane.

Esto último lo sorprendió mucho, se detuvo por un momento, su corazón empezó a latir más rápido. ¿Cómo es que ella lograba ponerlo de ese modo?, sólo con unas pocas palabras podía destruir todas sus defensas ¿Por qué esta chica? Él sólo, se respondió. Era Akane.

-Akane- susurró, Volvió a caminar. – Y q-qué pasa si y-yo…si lo hu-hubiera querido- preguntó.

No obtuvo respuesta. Volteó a mirarla, pero se había quedado dormida. Sonrió para sí mismo.

-Ranma me gustas-

-¿Eh?-

Ella seguía dormida.

De nuevo volvió a sonreír. Tu también, dijo esto para él. Quizá algún día Akane.

FIN

Y bien que les pareció, este es mi primer fic después de leer muuuuuuuuuchos. Disculpen el título, no sabía que ponerle. Comenten y den sus críticas constructivas.


End file.
